1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for providing content to users.
Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for providing context aware content to users.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Service providers such as social networking sites and news sites on the Internet attract hundreds of millions of users every month. The popularity of such a service provider depends on many factors. A factor is the content provided by service provider, which generates interest, functionality, and entertainment for the user.
To keep users interest in the content, the content should be useful, informative or entertaining but also new relevant. The better the content provided to users, the more users will visit the site and the longer the users will stay at the site. Thus, the site will become popular, generating more revenue. Poor content or content that is not new and changing may cause the users to become bored with the content and visit a different service provider. The popularity of a service provider on the Internet often leads to an increase in the number of users, which usually translates into a higher revenue. The more users a service provider attracts, the more potential the service provider has to provide improved revenues to its operator.